


Fall

by evilcupcake



Series: The Sheriffs Job [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff really wanted a drink in that moment but alcohol was the reason for this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

The Sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. His son keeps falling into trouble and this time he did mean fall.

“So let me get this straight. You pissed an alpha off because you fell into her mate and you just ran off didn’t even say sorry?” The Sheriff questioned.

“Well it was more I was a little drunk and not sure how to move, more than usually.” Stiles corrected.

“Either way you have a pack of angry wolfs after you.” The Sheriff stated.

“Basically.” Stiles fidgeted in his seat.

“Go call Scott and get this sorted out.” The Sheriff really wanted a drink in that moment but alcohol was the reason for this mess.

The Sheriff patiently waited for Stiles to return.

Not long after Stiles disappeared upstairs Scott came through the front door.

“We’ll get this fixed.” Scott said to him as he went upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this being so short just dint know how to finish this


End file.
